Luna Llena
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: No confíes en extraños, primera regla de vida. Nunca vayas a ningùn lado con extraños, segunda ley de vida. Nada es lo que parece, menos un extraño tercera ley de vida. ¿Es que Bella no las aprendió de memoria cuando era una niña? Ambientado en luna nueva


**Titulo:** Luna Llena.

 **Numero de palabras:** 8,000

 **Summary:** No confíes en extraños, primera regla de vida. Nunca vayas a ningùn lado con extraños, segunda ley de vida. Nada es lo que parece, menos un extraño tercera ley de vida. ¿Es que Bella no las aprendió de memoria cuando era una niña? Ambientado en luna nueva

 **Personaje que cambia de raza:** Bella

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Me cambio de raza" del foro Bite, blood and love._

* * *

 _ **Todos los cuentos de terror que nos cuentan cuando somos niños, son reales. Y yo era la bestia de este.**_

* * *

Siento como el liquido me atraviesa por todo el cuerpo, es una sensación muy extraña y dolorosa. Es más dolorosa que la mordida de un vampiro, es más dolorosa que cualquier dolor que haya sentido en esta vida.

Este dolor casi me puede olvidar el dolor que sentí cuando Edward me dejo, pero me he dado cuenta que son el mismo dolor. Solo que uno físico y otro emocional. Es como si el dolor de mi corazón se trasportara por todo mi cuerpo, atacando todos mis nervios y arterias. Pero se que no es así, mi dolor no es algo que se transporta de mi corazón a mi cuerpo. Mi dolor es ocasionado por un líquido que recorre mi cuerpo entero ¿Qué es ese líquido? Es Veneno ¿Qué tipo de veneno? Veneno de licántropos.

Pero no crean que son licántropos como creen que son Jacob y los chicos de la Push, es hombre lobo era mucho mas grande que los chicos, este si era un hombre lobo. Este si era la pesadilla con la que sueñan los vampiros y los niños pequeños. Y lo peor es que se que me convertiré en esa pesadilla, se que así será; porque aunque escuche a los chicos gritar que necesitan hacer algo antes que muera.

Que ingenuos, creen que lo que me mordió fue uno de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos se imagina que fue lo que me mordió. Solo vieron a un lobo, y es lo único que todos alcanzaron a ver. Todos ellos se culpan, que si no me hubieran dejado sola no me hubiera pasado nada de esto, **pero no se puede cambiar el pasado ni ninguna acción ya hecha.** Ellos se creen bestias de la naturaleza, **sin saber que yo seré la verdadera bestia**. Ellos creen que si mi nuevo compañero de instituto hubiera estado presente no hubiera pasado esto… Lo que no saben es que fue mi nuevo compañero de escuela el que me mordió, él que convertirá en un monstruo.

.

.

.

Me despierto desorientada sin saber cual a sido mi último pensamiento, el cuerpo entero me duele, pero es una sensación agradable, no es una sensación de cansancio es una de adrenalina. Como si me hubieran aventado de un avión mientras dormía y despertar en plena caída libre.

Me enderezo en la cama, observo mis manos y las noto mas finas. Como si me hubieran hecho manicura, toco mi cara con ellas y la noto más suave que antes, me toco todo mi cuerpo con desesperación me siento extremadamente extraña. Pero no se si bien o mal, es una sensación extraña. Me levanto de la cama y noto que estoy en la casa de Jacob, pero ese no el primer tema del día. El primer tema del día es como me siento, extraña realmente extraña.

Me acerco rápidamente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene Jake en su habitación, al verme en el espejo me empiezan a golpear los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

.

.

.

 _-Fue un 31 de Diciembre, tenia 19 años cuando ocurrió- Me explica Nolan (Mi compañero nuevo en el instituto) mientra caminamos por el sendero del bosque. No se que le ocurrió, pero me ha querido hablar del tema._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Nolan?-Le pregunto interesada, mi factor curioso sale a la luz._

 _-Me convertí en monstruo.-Dice mientras me detiene de la mano, su cara me muestra el enojo y el asco que siente por si mismo.-Bella, me he convertido en un asesino, soy un asco de ser. Tuvo que haber muerto ese día._

 _Le tomo la majilla y se la acaricio._

 _-Nolan…Tú no eres un monstruo. Eres la persona mas buena que hay entre nosotros. Eres atento con todos, buscas el bien común.-él toma mi mano y la posiciona sobre su pecho, siento sus latidos. Son más lentos que los latidos de mi corazón. Me gusta._

 _-Pero aun haciendo todas esas buenas cosas no logro hacer que te enamores de mi.-Dice apartando mi mano con brusquedad. Me asusta su reacción, nunca le he dado señales de una posible relación.-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar a tu vampiro?-Mi cara a de ser de miedo, porque hace que el se burle de mi._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes de Edward?-Le pregunto y el vuelve a reír como psicópata._

 _\- ¿Qué como se de tu adorado y amado vampiro?-Asiento muy rápido, debido a la conmoción.-Lo sé todo de ti, se que antes de dormir te pones junto a tu ventana y miras entre los árboles esperando que tu Romeo vuelva un día. Se que te gusta la pizza, odias que tu padre cocine, tu novio te dejo por un accidente en tu cumpleaños numero 18, tienes un mejor ami…-No lo dejo continuar porque lo interrumpo con una bofetada._

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**_ _-Le grito a la cara, estoy realmente enojada, histérica o como me quieran llamar. Pero que una persona que no conocías hasta hace apenas un mes sepa todo de ti._

 _Él gira su rostro y veo enojo en el, doy un paso hacia atrás tratando de cubrirme. Es demasiado tarde, Nolan me ha tomado del cuello y me aprieta fuertemente, intento apartarlo de mí. Pero fallo. Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, pero parece que se apiada de mí y me avienta contra un árbol. Siento como mi cuerpo choca contra este y como el aire huye de mis pulmones, ha sido un gran golpe. Puedo sentir como una de mis costillas se clava con uno de mis órganos. No se cual. Volteo hacia él, y no ceo al chico que esta en la escuela. Veo a un monstruo, veo una especie de hombro peludo. Sus ojos son completamente negros, no son del color cobre que tanto me gustan. Sus manos no son finas y de uñas cortas, estas son grandes y de uñas largas. Me asusto al instante, intento moverme pero no puedo, me cuesta mucho respirar. Empiezo a ver borroso y puedo jurar que lo veo regresar a su forma humana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mi propia mente me saca de mi recuerdo, me miro fijamente mejor.

Mis ojos ya no son chocolate, si no que son cobre. **Como los de Nolan.**

Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo, ahora tengo curvas, parece como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio durante años. **Como el de Nolan.**

Mi cabello es color negro azabache. **Como el que posee Nolan.**

Veo de nuevo mis manos, finas y con las uñas perfectamente alineadas. **Así las tiene Nolan**

Huelo a menta y vainilla, pero mi hedor sigue en mí. Solo que más fuerte. **Al igual que Nolan.**

Intento recordar algo más de la noche anterior y de nuevo el recuerdo me golpea como una bofetada.

.

.

.

 _No se en que momento hemos llegado al prado que compartían con Edward, lo único que se es que me despierto desorientada y con el dolor en mis costillas._ ** _Nolan._**

 _Su nombre me golpea y me trato de enderezar, pero me es impedido por la voz de él._

 _-No te muevas te lastimaras.-Me dice y yo no le hago caso. Al instante me doy cuenta de que lo que dice es verdad. Un dolor profundo me atraviesa el cuerpo.-Quiero que estés quieta y me escuches con atención._

 _Dice y lo volteo a ver, él me ve con una sonrisa malévola. Ha vuelto ha hacer el mismo chico que conocí. Me da más miedo así que como antes, siento que de algún momento a otro me va a hacer daño. Lo miro con ojos suplicantes._

 _-Esa mirada es la que quería ver en tu cara. Que me supliques por tu vida.-Me dice y yo abro la boca pero no me sale ningún sonido de esta-Que me pidas perdona de rodillas. -Saco fuerzas de donde puedo y pronuncio esas palabras_

 _-Nunca lo hare, nunca te pediré perdón. No la hare nunca.-Le digo y el se me acerca a una velocidad increíble. Cierro los ojos esperando el golpee que nunca llega, abro los ojos y me lo encuentro hincado ante mi, me toma de la mejilla casi dulcemente._

 _-Eres hermosa-Me dice.-Tu piel es hermosa, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu mano. Toda tu eres hermosa. La perfección hecha persona.-Niego con la cabeza cuando se inclina a besarme. Él me toma del cuello rápidamente, hace que lo bese. El beso me da tanto asco que le termino mordiendo la boca, siento como su mano se estampa contra mi cara y como suelta una exclamación de dolor, escupe la sangre que le empieza a salir del labio. Me ve mejor.-No mereces morir, seria demasiado amable contigo.-Se rìe de mi cara de confusión.-Te convertiré en algo que nunca podrá estar a lado de tu amado Edward-Se levanta del suelo y me desde arriba con arrogancia.-Pero primero mereces saber el porque conozco tanto de ti.-Se hace el cabello para atrás.-Pertenezco a una raza llamada Lycan, somos hermosos como los vampiros. Pero solo en nuestra forma humana, en nuestra verdadera forma somos como tus amiguitos de_ _la Push; nos volvemos incontrolables, sedientos de venganza. Aunque déjame decirte que la primera vez que te transformas es la peor, quieres matar a tu creador, quie…-Lo interrumpo antes que continúe._

 _-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi? Solo me interesa eso._

 _-Cállate.-Me dice duramente.-Se tanto de ti, porque soy una persona con mas años que tu padre. He vivido generaciones y generaciones. Yo te vi nacer.-Me dice y yo abro los ojos muy grande.-Me enamore de ti desde que escuche tu primer llanto, desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, siempre te cuide, siempre velaba tus sueños- Yo era tu mejor amigo.-Niego con la cabeza siendo incapaz de creer semejante mentira.-Bloquee tu memoria, antes de tus 16 años no tienes recuerdos de nada en donde yo haya estado presente. No recuerdas ninguna clase de piano._ ** _Yo era tu maestro._** _No recuerdas la primera vez que besaste a alguien._ ** _Yo fui tu primer beso._** _Dices que no recuerdas haber tenido un mejor amigo aparte de Jacob._ ** _Yo fui tu mejor amigo.-_** _Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza y él ríe.-Vine a reclamar lo que me pertenecía, tu me perteneces. Pero al llegar a forks me entero que la señorita sale con un Vampiro, intente matar a Edward._ ** _Yo mande a James._** _Intente hacer que tu misma te alejaras de él._ ** _El accidente de tu cumpleaños._** _Pero tu no te alejaste, 'el fue quien lo hizo. Y me puso las cosas sencillas, me pude acercar mucho más a ti. Estabas herida, tenias miedo.-Mis manos se cierran en puños fuertemente, le miro con odio y rencor.-Siempre supe que no podrías amarme, pero me negaba a creer que fuera verdad. Pero ahora lo sé, sé que nunca podrás amarme. Nunca serás mía. Pero que te quede claro, si no eres mía no serás de nadie.-Se Vuelve a inclinar ante mi.-Te convertiré en una de mi raza, serás una hermosa mujer lobo-Sus palabras me hacen abrir los ojos muy grande, se supone que para ser mujer lobo se tiene que tener los genes de_ _la Push.-Nada de eso, ellos son metamorfosos. Así como se convierten en lobos se pueden convertir en patos.—Se ríe por su pequeño chiste, yo simplemente niego repetidamente con la cabeza.- Ellos se convierten por que se enojan, mi especie (Futuramente la tuya) se convierte cuando quiera, solo necesita un pequeño impulso. Eso es lo único que necesitas para convertirte, bueno pero comencemos con el ritual.-Se vuelve a reír.-Solo te voy a morder y listo, no necesito tanto trabajo. Aunque obviamente te dejare aquí tirada y después llamare a los chicos de_ _la Push_ _diciendo que nunca llegaste a nuestra cita.- Se inclina ante mi y yo niego con la cabeza, se lo que viene y se que no podré evitarlo- ¿Estas lista?- Me dice e intento alejarme, cosa que me es impedida gracias al dolor que atraviesa mi cuerpo. Èl se rìe al ver mi patético intento de huir. Me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y puedo sentir sus colmillos clavándose en mi y como me inyecta un liquido en la sangre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Regreso a la realidad y todo se me viene encima.

Nolan. Hombre lobo. Enamorado de mi. Odio y rencor. Venganza. Transformación. Yo, mujer loba.

Golpeo el espejo con fuerza y siento como mis nudillos se llenan de vidrios al mismo instante, escucho como algo se quiebra y veo que se trata del espejo. No me interesa, luego tendré tiempo para comprarle otro a Jake en este mismo momento no quiero pensar en nada mas que en lo que Nolan me ha hecho. Me ha destruido la vida, me ha hecho lo que nunca desee. Lo contrario a lo que quería. Me ha convertido en la pesadilla de los vampiros y de los niños pequeños, caigo al suelo llorando. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? ¿Tanto era su odio y rencor hacia mi?

Siento como los vidrios se clavan en mis rodillas, pero no me importa. Solo quiero sacar mi dolor, sacar todo lo que tengo dentro de mí. Me tomo de mis brazos y trato de controlarme, escucho las voces de los chicos de la Push, escucho como entran corriendo al cuarto y como se quedan estáticos al verme tirada entre tanto vidrio roto.

-Bella…-Me llama Jacob. Me giro hacia él levantándome del suelo, se queda con la boca abierta al verme. Puedo escuchar las exclamaciones de los demás chicos..-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Soy un Lyncan.-Digo de sopetón, mi voz suena aterciopelada y dulce a la vez. No es como la voz de un vampiro (Ya que estas suenan a campanas). Jacob se acerca a abrazarme y me estrecha entre sus brazos muy fuerte como si no fuera a soltarme nunca, y yo agradezco el gesto.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? Lo voy a matar.-Me dice y yo comienzo a llorar.-Bella, tranquila. Puedes decirme.

-Nolan-Susurro y él se poner tenso. Ha de estar muy confundido.

-Pero como va a hacer Nolan si él fue quien nos llamo, para avisar que no habías llegado a su cita.-Me aparta de èl y yo niego.

-Estuve con él todo el tiempo, casi me mata.-Jake vuelve a negar con la cabeza sin creerme aun.- Veme bien, ¿A quien me parezco?-Le digo alejándome un poco. Todos me miran fijamente, Jacob con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera examinando cada parte de mí. Después de un tiempo responde.

-A Nolan.-Dice en un susurro.-. ¿Cómo es posible?-Me pregunta y yo me encojo de hombros, no quiero revivir todo lo que he pasado el día de hoy…. Un momento ¿Sigue siendo 8 de Mayo? Me pregunto mentalmente, volteo a ver a Jake.

-¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?-Le pregunto y èl me mira sin entender.

-Bella has estado inconsciente una semana entera.-Mi pulso se acelera. Siete días, ¿como he podido estar inconsciente tanto tiempo y no recordar nada?-Explícanos.-Me pide Jacob se que no se refiere a lo de los siete días. Se refiere a lo Nolan, niego con la cabeza.

-No quiero, quisiera poder enseñarles todo lo que he vivido por medio de lamente.-Digo y en esto todos se quedan pasmados en su lugar. Yo siento como si tuviera más de una mente trabajando en mi cerebro. Es realmente extraño.

-No puede ser.-Dice Jared al cabo de unos instantes, yo no se de que hablan.

-¿Cómo haz podido soportar eso?-Paul

-¿Eso significa que no somos Hombres lobo?-Me pregunta Quil viéndome fijamente, no se de que hablan. Es como si hubieran visto todo lo que he pasado.

-¿Cómo nos enseñaste todo lo que pasaste?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin entender nada de lo que dice, ¿Yo les he enseñado todo?

-Es como si en cuanto terminaste de decir la frase todo lo que viviste nos golpeara a todos a la vez.-Me explica Sam que hasta ahora se ha mantenido en silencio.-Todo lo que te hizo Nolan, el como te dejo en el bosque.

Todos se estremecen en su sitio y yo los miro sin entender. Ya me han dicho que les he enseñado lo vivido, pero sigo sin entender nada. Tendremos que buscar a la única persona que sabe de este tema, y que esta aquí en Forks….Nolan.

-Tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje al otro lado del pueblo.-Les digo y por sus caras se de inmediato que saben a donde vamos- Vayan preparados, vamos a matar a alguien.

Todos me miran con los ojos abiertos, pero cuando ven que no se trata de una broma salen de la habitación. Únicamente se queda Jacob en la habitación, me sigue mirando con sorpresa. Yo lo miro a los ojos y puedo ver todo el cariño que me profesa, todo el amor, alegría y entusiasmo que le da ver me; aunque también puedo ver ira, odio y rencor. Pero se que esas emociones no son para mi, son para Nolan. Todo aquello que no es un buen sentimiento es para Nolan, esta enojado con Nolan por lo que me ha hecho, sè que quiere matarlo, herirlo y quiere hacerle muchas cosas màs. Pero èl no puede hacerle nada de lo que quiere, es mi venganza no la de èl. Solo lo llevare para que vean como me vengo de las personas que me hacen daño, de las personas que destruyen mis ilusiones, y una parte de mi me dice que solo los llevo para que vean quien es el verdadero monstruo aquí, para que se alejen lo mas pronto que puedan. Que no soy buena para ellos, pero Jacob no necesita saber eso, èl debe de creer que todo estará bien, que estaremos bien.

Me acerco a èl y le pongo una mano en su hombro, èl mira mi mano y después a mi, le sonrió con una sonrisa de confianza, necesito convencerlo de que todo ira bien. Que nada nos pasara, èl me sonrie y me rodea con sus brazos, entierra su cara en mi cabello y yo en su pecho. Lo olfateo bien: Los Cullen tenían razón cuando decían que olìa feo cuando Jacob estaba cerca. Enserio apesta, es una combinación de perro con alpiste; nada agraciado de olfatear.

-Hueles extraño.-Me dice separándome de èl.-Es tu olor, pero diferente. Como si el hedor fuera mas fuerte, mas prominente.-Frunzo mi ceño.-Es agradable.

Le suelto una risa, me sorprendo al escuchar el sonido. Es como el cantar de los pájaros, suave y encantadora. Jacob abre mucho los ojos y rie conmigo.

-Al menos no soy yo quien huele como perro mojado-Le suelto y el frunce el ceño

-Dudo que seas Lyncan, pareces mas Vampiro.

Nos reímos por su chiste, sale del cuarto justo para que yo me cambie con ropa que de seguro Emily le ha dado a Sam, se tratan de unos pantalones ajustados y un poco gastados, una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo y mis converse que son lo único que sobrevivieron al ataque. Cuando salgo del cuarto me encuentro con toda la manada ya vestidos con otras ropas, sus caras demuestran angustia y enojo, sus pensamientos me llegan como el ola del océano en verano.

 _"_ _No puedo creer que Nolan haya hecho esto a Bella, siempre se mostró tan atento a ella. Bien dice el dicho, las apariencias engañan" Quil_

 _"_ _Se ve tan letal y hermosa a la vez, dudo mucho que nosotros lo matemos" Paul._

 _"_ _La buena Bella va a desaparecer, ya no va a haber nada de ella, en su lugar va a estar alguien frío sin sentimientos" Sam_

A este ultimo lo miro fijamente sin entender nada, èl al darse cuenta que lo miro cambia su expresión. Pero no es suficiente rápido, antes de lo que espera ya estoy sobre èl presionando su cuello con mis manos y lo azoto contra la pared, escucho muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Sam intenta transformarse, pero le presiono un punto en el cuello que le impide hacerlo.

-Yo no desapareceré, pero no seré la misma. Pero yo no desapareceré, siempre estaré aquí.-Le digo y él asiente medio inconsciente, lo suelto y le permito respiras. Volteo a ver a los demás y todos me ven con los ojos abiertos. Ninguno se imagino que iba a reaccionar de esa manera, se esperaban algo pero no que intentara ahorcar al líder de su manada. Volteo a ver a cada uno y ellos apartan la mirada, no les ha gustado que los vea a si.

-Bella…-Me llama Jacob, yo lo volteo a ver y èl me extiende una mano. Yo estiro mi mano con la palma hacia arriba, èl me la toma y me la soba. Eso me tranquiliza hasta cierto punto, pero no tanto como debería. Respito hondo y lo veo a los ojos, èl asiente y me sonríe tiernamente, volteamos a ver a Sam que se endereza, nadie se a acercado a ayudarlo; eso me desconcentra se supone que es una manada y deberían acercarse a ayudarse unos a otros, pero como siempre me han demostrado que no es así. Niego con la cabeza y después me giro a los demás.

-Es hora de irnos-Les digo y todos salimos de la casa, ellos detrás de mí. El aire me golpea, no se si es frío o caliente, ya no siento ninguna temperatura en mi cuerpo. Bajo la mirada al suelo y después la vuelvo a alzar, los volteo a ver y noto que me miran con una ceja alzada. Niego con la cabeza y sigo caminando hacia el bosque. Escucho sus pisadas detrás de mi y en sus pensamientos puedo leer que se sienten confundidos, creo que se esperaban que fuera en mi camioneta o en carro, pero no me apetece. Me apetece correr, quiero sentirme parte de la naturaleza.

Empiezo a incrementar la velocidad de mis pisadas y puedo sentir como el suelo cruje bajo mis pies, siento mi cuerpo más ligero, como si fuera un lince corriendo por el bosque, o un ave volando por los aires o hasta un pez zambulléndose en el agua. Siento que estoy siguiendo mi naturaleza por primera vez en mi vida; nunca me Abia sentido de esta manera tan libre y tan feliz. Estoy eufórica, mi cuerpo es más ágil de lo que había imaginado, se siente maravilloso correr. En estos momentos me siento como el mismo Usain Bolt corriendo, me siento como una maldita bailarina de ballet haciendo un spleet, como un vampiro tomando sangre, así de bien me siento. Y no se si hay mas cosas con las que pueda comparar esta sensación, pero me siento muy bien. Volteo hacia atrás y veo las figuras lobunas de los chicos corriendo atrás de mí, sonrío cuando Jacob suelta un aullido hacia el cielo, volteo mi vista hacia arriba y veo la luna, me detengo de sopetón cuando veo que es luna llena. Se ve diferente, la veo mucho más hermosa que otras veces, ellos también se detienen y voltean al cielo, miran al cielo con confusiòn. Como si vieran algo común y corriente y para ellos lo es, para mi es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, no la veo del típico color champagne que todas la ven. Yo la veo de color blanco huevo, alrededor puedo ver un aura color azul claro. Se ve hermosa, sencillamente preciosa. Es tan perfecta. Suelto un suspiro cuando volteo a ver a los demás y me siguen viendo con confusión, ellos no son hombres Lobos. Ellos no pueden ver lo que yo veo, ellos no pueden ver a mi madre, la luna. Sonrío y sigo corriendo. Veo los árboles y aparecen símbolos abstractos, los empiezo a seguir por todo el sendero marcado, los símbolos parecen linternas, pero se que los chicos no las pueden ver. Soy la única que los ve, una clara señal que me enseña que ellos no son Hombres lobos, me siguen con cierto desconcierto, en mas de una ocasión debo detenerme para decirles que todo esta bien, que se por donde vamos. Así que cuando llegamos a la casa de Nolan suspiran suavemente. Volteo hacia atrás y veo que han vuelto a su forma humana, los volteo a ver y les sonrío tratando de clamarlos, ellos me devuelven la sonrisa pero puedo ver cierta duda en su mirada, intento tranquilizarlos con señas y ellos asienten no muy convencidos, volteo a ver a Jacob y èl asiente para que yo continúe caminando hacia la casa, la puerta de esta se abre haciendo que todos retrocedan un poco. Excepto yo, veo parado a Nolan con una sonrisa en su rostro, es demasiado arrogante.

-Pensé que tardarías mas en venir.-Me dice y me hace una señal para entre a la casa, empiezo a caminar pero Jacob me detiene del brazo, lo volteo a ver y noto preocupación en su cara.

-Estaré bien.-Le digo y él asiente, pero no me suelta. Me mira directo a los ojos y yo niego con la cabeza, no he sido yo quien lo ha obligado a soltarme. Giro mi rostro hacia Nolan, èl tienen su mano en su barbilla y me mira con exasperación. Yo inhalo fuertemente y emprendo la marcha de nuevo, los chicos se quedan quietos.

Entro en la casa y escucho como Nolan cierra la puerta. Su casa me recuerda a la de los Cullen, solo que en lugar de ser de madera es de sementó. La decoración es elegante y esta en tonos negros, grises y varias tonaciones de rojo. Los brazos de Nolan se cierran a mi alrededor antes de que pueda terminar de ver la decoración, siento como sus labios me besan el cuello y siento repulsión al mismo instante, pega su boca a mi oreja y ríe en ella.

-Créeme que pensé que no vendrías, pero no podrías dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que te han pasado. Desde que te pusiste mas buena, hasta que puedes leer la mente.-Dice con voz arrogante y me suelta, yo doy unos pasos adelante y lo volteo a ver, niego con la cabeza.

-Vino por otra cosa.

-¿Viniste a matarme?-Me pregunta con una sonrisa, yo asiento incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Èl se rìe fuertemente, su risa resuena por toda la casa haciendo que me entre un enorme escalofrío. Lo veo fijamente hasta que para de reirse.-Mucha suerte con eso.

-No la necesito, se que puedo acabar contigo.

-La transformación te ha cambiado, eres más segura de ti misma. Y eso que solo es tu primer dia, no quiero ver en lo que te convertirás en unos meses, serás insoportable.-Me dice haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No te preocupes, tu estarás muerto y no tendras que soportarme-Levanta una de sus cejas.

-Estas tan segura de querer matarme..-No es una pregunta, eso esta claro. Me tiende la mano.-Déjame mostrarte algo para que te haga cambiarte de opinión.-Lo miro con duda.-No te hare nada, lo prometo por el juramento Lyncan, y ese juramento no lo puedo romper.-Por un momento dudo en tomar su mano pero su mirada me logra convencer y se la tomo.

Sonríe y empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras que dan abajo, lo volteo a ver y èl asiente con mucha confianza. Le hago caso y èl me guía, las decoraciones son sencillas, pero todo es tan frió que me da miedo, siento escalofríos por toda mi espalda, llegamos hasta donde èl quiere que lleguemos, es una especie de salòn. Hay millones de cosas dentro de ese espacio, me ve con una sonrisa y me suelta la mano, con la otra me da la señal para que entre, yo paso con mucha desconfianza. Escucho sus risas a mi espalda, veo a mi alrededor y noto que es una biblioteca, los libros me atraen y mas al poder ver sus títulos desde lejos: Todos llevan un Lyncan en ellos, o algo que tenga que ver con los hombre lobos. Me muerdo el labio al ir adentrándome mas en la sala puedo ver muchas cosas mas, como cuchillos, fotos y mas objetes esto es tan interesante que no puedo evitar acercarme a donde están los cuchillos, están dentro de una caja de cristal que me recuerda a la de Blancanives, veo el titulo del estantere.

"Armas que nos hacen daño"

Levanto la vista a las armas y voy leyendo los nombres de las armas y de que estan hechas.

 _"_ _FLECHAS DE HIERRO Y PLATA"_ _  
_ _"BALAS DE PLATA Y TITANIUM"_

Después de leer eso me doy cuenta que son armas tal y como las conocemos solo que hechas de plata, hierro o titanium. Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a caminar por toda el salòn, veo cuadros con varias piezas de humanos y otras de no se que cosas voy leyendo cada una de ellas.

"MANO DE BRUJA"  
"OJO DE DRAGÒN"

"PIEL DE DUENDE"

"LENGUA DE ELFO"

"CUERNO DE UNICRNIO"

"HADAS"

"OJO DE CICLOPE"  
"PIEL DE NINFAS"

"ESCAMAS DE SIRENAS"

"CORAZÒN DE VAMPIRO"

Me quedo de piedra al ver un corazón como de humano pero en lugar de tener venas y todas esas cosas que tienen los corazones, esta hecho diamante, paso mi mano por el y lo siento frío como el hielo, este brilla y pasa una enorme luz verde por el, me hago hacia atrás. El corazón sigue con vida, no esta muerto. Solo esta disecado, como muchas de las cosas de las especies de las que fueron arrancadas. Volteo a ver a Nolan y este se encoje restándole importancia. Miro por última vez el corazón antes de seguir caminando, ahora hay otros tipos de armas colgadas. Empiezo a leer los nombres de estas.

"Cuchillos de piel de VAMPIRO"

"Hachas con magia OSCURA"

Todos los titulos que hay son de ese tipo, y hasta arriba de todas esas armas hay un titulo en grande.

"ARMAS PARA ANIQUILAR ESPECIES"

Siento que la bilis inunda mi garganta pero no estoy preparada para vomitar, tengo que aguantar. Volteo a ver a Nolan que señala los libros me acerco a ellos y ahora si leo mejor los títulos.

"Lycans"

"¿Cómo matar a seres mágicos?"

"¿Cómo matar vampiros?"  
"Código Lycan"

"CLAN AHROUN"

-Nuestro Clan.-Escucho que dice Nolan y yo me apresuro a sacar el libro, lo abro en la primera página. El libro es más viejo que el mismo Carlisle, pero se conserva en buen estado. La pasta es de color Vino y las letras doradas, las hojas son muy delicadas, tengo miedo de romperlas, antes de empezar a leer me aseguro de que lo este agarrando con sumo cuidado.

-Clan Ahroun- Caza: El licántropo ya sea en su fase humana, humanoide o lobo tiene unas grandes capacidades de caza. Tiene gran resistencia para persecuciones, sentidos mas elevados que las de sus hermanos licántropos como fuerza, olfato, vista y un gran instinto que le puede hacer sentir el peligro a su alrededor.- Enfurecer: Únicamente en forma híbrida, el lobo puede inducirse en un estado de rabia, con el que aumenta el poder y la ferocidad de sus ataques, así como sus reflejos y su agilidad y rapidez, mas de esta manera se pierde la cordura, siendo incapaz de detenerse mientras ese estado esté en apogeo.- Regeneración frenética: El hombre lobo en su estado híbrido es capaz de estimular su propio cuerpo para que de una manera increíblemente rápida las heridas graves que este posea se cierren y cualquier aporreo o daño en su cuerpo se cure. No aplica para heridas letales o desintoxicación. Sin embargo, el gasto de energía al usar esta técnica haría que el Lycan quedara débil.- Azote: En su forma humana, el que utilice esta técnica puede dejar en un estado de aturdimiento severo a su enemigo por varios minutos con un solo golpe.-Transformación: Se trasforman en su primer Luna llena, son la única raza que se transforma con esa luna- Son guerreros natos.- Su temperamento no es muy bueno-Lo volteo a ver y señalo lo que he leído.

-Todo lo que haz leído es cierto, cada una palabra escrita ahí a sido escrita por los antepasados de esta especie. Cada cosa que se escribe ahí son experiencias, son los lideres de este clan quienes lo escribes.-Sonríe con arrogancia.-La mayoría de ese libro ha sido escrita por mi, llevo siendo el líder de este Clan por lo que parece un milenio, soy mas viejo que Carlisle Cullen.-Me aclara cuando ve que lo miro con detenimiento, abro los ojos muy grande. **Un anciano me toqueteo.** -Estoy en la mitad de mi "reinado", pero los de rango mas alto me están exigiendo que forme una familia, quieren que mi esposa gobierne a mi lado.-Espera un momento, no caigas tan bajo.-Tu eres perfecta para eso. Por lo visto eres poderosa, puedes leer la mente, en unos cuantos días mas habilidades se darán a conocer. Y no sabrás manejarlo sin mi a tu lado.-Empiezo a caminar hacia donde estaban las armas que nos hieren, les doy la espalda y empiezo a abrir la caja.-Soy poderoso, yo te podría enseñar. Podríamos ser los Lycan mas temidos de todos los tiempos, mas poderosos que los Vulturi juntos. Podríamos ser invencibles.-Su idea me empieza a atraer, nunca he sido poderosa ni he tenido a nadie a mi lado, pero no puedo olvidar algo.-Dime Bella ¿Estas dispuesta a formar una vida junto a mi?-Me tiende la mano, la miro fijamente un momento, antes de responder.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, enserio que lo entiendo. Ser poderosos, ser mas que todos.-Èl empieza a sonreir cuando empiezo a estirar mi mano hacia la de èl, le sonrío con malicia.-Pero para tu desgracia, has acabado con la chica que te hubiera dicho si.-Tras terminar de decir eso le lanzo un cuchillo que he agarrado mientras estiraba mi mano. Èl me mira con miedo, intenta quitarse pero no es tan rápido, el cuchillo a atravesado su pecho. Grita de dolor y cae al suelo de rodillas me acerco a èl lentamente, me arrodillo y lo tomo entre mis brazos. Empieza a escupir sangre.

-Me…me…h..az…ma…tado.-Dice con dificultad yo sonrío y asiento, no me arrepiento de nada.-Te….co…n…viertes…en…li…der.-Mi semblante cambia y èl sonríe con autosuficiencia.-Lee el libro.-Es lo ultimo que dice antes de morir, me levanto del suelo y levanto la vista hacia la entrada, hay un grupo cinco chicas y siete chicos. Ellos me ven con ojos abiertos de par en par, empiezan a susurrar cosas sin sentido hasta que una de las chicas se inca y baja la cabeza, los demás la imitan.

-Nuestra Erregeina*-Dicen al mismo tiempo, yo abro la boca y les intento explicar pero no me dejan. Las chicas se me acercan y hacen una reverencia para pedir permiso para acercarse yo asiento, las chicas se forman y les hacen una señal a los demás para que se acerquen, ellos hacen lo mismo que las chicas.

-Mi nombre es Elena.-Dice una chica de piel oscura y cabello caoba, miro sus ojos y son cafés. Miro los de los demás y noto que hay de diversos tonos: Verde, azul, avellana, negros, cafés. El cabello también cambia: Rubio, cobrizo, negro y cafè.-Ellas son Isela, Marion, Roxan y Bonnie.—Dice señalando a cada una de las chicas, ellas hacen una reverencia. Dejan pasar a los chicos, un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca es el que se presenta.

-Mi nombre es Damon, èl es Stephan, Charles, Marc, Daniel, Ian y Scott.-También señala a sus colegas, están apunto de hacer reverencia pero los detengo.

-Basta.-Digo y ellos me miran con preocupación, tienen miedo..-Yo no quiero ser líder, solo quería vengarme-Explico y ellos me miran con terror.

-Si usted no se hace cargo de nosotros, vendrán los demás clanes y nos destruirán.-Me suplica Elena.-Por favor no lo haga.

-No se como ser una buena líder-Trato de explicarles. Ellos niegan con la cabeza.

-No importa, solo se trata de hacer alianzas con vampiros y cosas así.-Dice Damon.-Y si va a dejar el clan tendrá que preparar a uno de nosotros para el puesto. No puede ponernos así como así.-Ver la desesperación en la cara de todos me hace entender que todo tiene consecuencias y para mi mala suerte, el haberme vengado tiene una. Y este caso es ser la líder de un clan.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes.-Les digo y ellos asienten salgo del salón y ellos vienen tras de mi, los volteo a ver.-No los necesitare, volveré.-Les explico y ellos asienten, parece que Nolan siempre les hacia depender de èl.

Vuelvo por el camino por donde me trajo y salgo de la casa, los chicos levantan su cara sorprendidos, yo les hago una señal para que se tranquilicen.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Vimos a unas personas entrar a la casa.-Me dice Jacob acercándose a mi, me toma las manos. Respiro hondo y contesto con voz firme.

-Soy erregeina de un clan.-Èl me mira con ojos abiertos, yo asiento cuando noto que todos empiezan a preguntar por su mente, los veo fijamente y les cuento todo lo que paso. Escuchan atentos cada una de las cosas que tengo que contarles, Jacob me pregunta que quienes eran los chicos y le contesto que son parte de mi clan. Èl asiente no muy convencido, pero trato de convencerlo con la mirada.

-Erregeina, su habitación esta lista.-Me dice una de las chicas. Yo la miro con los ojos abiertos, no estoy preparada para dormir aquí todavía.-¿Cuál es su nombre erregeina?

-Bella, no quiero que me digan Erregeina.-Le digo y ella siente, me giro hacia Jacob èl se encoge de hombros, diciéndome que me las arregle solas. Me giro hacia la casa y ahora veo a todo el clan. Suspiro fuertemente.-Necesito ir con mi familia y explicarles lo que pasa, bueno decirle que me mudare de casa. No quiero levantar sospechas ¿Okay?-Ellos asienten convencidos, son muy leales. Me explican que debo de nombrar uno a cargo para que les diga que hacer-Tienen la semana libre, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Cuando vuelva solucionaremos todo este enrollo.-Ellos asienten y entran a la casa. Me giro hacia los chicos.-Vigílenlos, que no les hagan daño. Por favor.-Les pido y ellos asienten, empiezan a ver quienes se quedan. Quil, Jared, Paul y Embry son los elegidos. Estoy bien con la elección, son personas de confianza.

Los demás corren a la Push de nuevo, Jacob es el único que se queda. Yo le sonrío y ambos corremos rumbo a mi casa, al llegar encontramos la patrulla de Charlie estacionada. Jacob me explica que le han dicho a Charlie que estaba arreglando unas cosas para que me mudara de casa (La idea me la había dado Nolan y yo se la había dicho a Charlie). Cuando entramos en la casa Charlie nos mira con una sonrisa, me pregunta como me fue con lo de ver departamentos. Yo suspiro y empiezo a narrar otra historia:

Fui a Seattle y vi varios departamentos, ninguno me gusto y volví a Forks, y me encontré con un anuncio en una página Internet sobre una fraternidad que buscaba una nueva integrante. Me presente a la audición y me aceptaron, me mudare en una semana.

Charlie se pone feliz aunque parece que le va a costar mucho dejarme ir, me abraza y me dice que me disfrutara al máximo toda esta semana, le da las gracias a Jacob por haberme llevado a casa, se quedan platicando unos cuantos minutos mas. Hasta que digo que me iré a la cama porque estoy agotada, cuando entro a mi cuarto me recargo en la pared. ¿Cómo es posible que Charlie no se haya dado cuenta del gran cambio que tengo? ¿Cómo es posible que hace una semana era una humana común y corriente y ahora soy un Lycan? Niego con la cabeza, Charlie es distraído y lo segundo me lo explico Nolan cuando me convirtió. Miro hacia la ventana, solo puedo pensar en como va a hacer mi vida de ahora en adelante….

 _ **2 MESES DESPUÈS**_

Llevo siendo erregeina durante dos meses, los chicos me han contado que Nolan los obligaba a hacer orgías entre si, que a las chicas las violaba y que a veces a algún chico también, los obligaba a mata a personas que eran sospechosas de ser alguna creatura mitológica, me tenían miedo el primer mes. Cuando me veían bajaban la mirada hasta que se acostumbraron una vez que les llame la atención para decirles que no podían seguir así. Les tuve que explicar que no era como Nolan, que yo no los obligaría a nada que no quisiera. Que podían confiar en mí en todo lo que quisieran, que eran libres de hacer lo que les gustara, todos me agradecieron cuando les dije eso. Damon y Stefan decidieron empezar a trabajar, los demás decidieron seguir sus estudios, Damon y Stefan tenían 20 años cuando fueron convertidos, los demás tenían 19 años. He aprendido mucho con ellos, me han explicado que nuestra especie puede cambiar sus ojos y cabello a su gusto, pero Nolan prefería estar mejor asì. Que era mas comodo para èl, me dijeron como hacerlo pero yo me siento bien con la imagen que adopte así que decidí no cambiar nada de mi.

Leyendo libros he aprendido que nos podemos comunicar con la naturaleza, entendemos el lenguaje de otros animales, somos muy unidos, defendemos a los débiles y nuestro cuerpo parece el de un vampiro, resistimos golpes de cualquier tipo. Hay muchos mas clanes de los que pensaba: _Clan Ragabash_ : Luna Nueva _Clan Theurge_ : _Luna Creciente_. _Clan Philodox_ : _Media Luna_. _Clan Galliard_ : _Luna Gibosa_ , cada clan se transforma con una luna diferente. Todos los clanes tienen los mismo dones, solo los que son pura sangre poseen todos en conjunto y solo sus descendientes pueden poseer el don de copiarlos, yo soy descendiente de Nolan (Èl era un pura sangre) asì que puedo copiar dones de vampiros y de hombre lobo. Soy descendiente porque èl fue quien me transformo, no porque sea de su familia.

Tenemos ingresos de varios "negocios":

Una empresa.

Una mina.

Unos Países

Un continente.

Los ingresos son lo bastante mas que la deuda externa de Mexico hacia EUA, he cambiado por completo mi manera de vestir y de ver el mundo, me gusta la moda (Nunca pensé decirlo) Las chicas dicen que es debido a nuestra naturaleza, nos atraen las cosas bonitas, aunque suelo vestir de negro, azul, rojo y vino, y el mundo no es como me lo muestran en la escuela, hay seres místicos que viven ocultos en nuestro mundo.

Me he puesto en contacto con los líderes mas grandes y les he comentado lo que hacia Nolan, se pusieron deacuerdo conmigo al darles mas libertad a mi clan. Dicen que un clan debe ser una familia, no una empresa. Por un momento me sentí nostálgica, Carlisle siempre me mostraba que su clan era así y decidí que mi clan también lo seria. He tenido que establecer una alianza con los de la Push, su manada puede estar en nuestras tierras siempre y cuando respeten nuestras normas y maneras de comer. Nosotros podemos estar en sus tierras pero sin herir a ningún humano. Me he transformado en lobo en mas de seis ocasiones, descubrí que mi lobo es color blanco como la luna llena. Me han salido colmillos en mi forma humana, todos dicen que es porque me alimento de pumas y osos, mientras que ellos de ciervos. Ósea "Seras lo que comas". En Luna Llena hacemos fiestas, en varias ocasiones invitamos a los de la Push.

Asisto a la escuela, nos hemos convertido en los Cullen. No hablamos con nadie y nadie habla con nosotros.

Mi padre nos ha visitado en varias ocasiones, los chicos lo llaman papà mas que yo y eso a èl le sorprende, poco a poco vamos formando la familia que quiero que seamos. Soy la hermana menor (Y eso que soy la lider de la manada) solo porque soy mas joven que los demás. Cuando Charlie no esta, Damon es el papà, Elena la mamà y todos los demás somos los hijos desobedientes. Me celan mucho los chicos, y mas cuando se trata en reuniones con otras especies con los lideres mayores, me divierto tanto con eso. SI supieran que ya entregue mi corazón y fui cruelmente lastimada por esa persona, entrenamos 4 horas diarias, el ejercicio me gusta. Tenemos buena condición física, nunca pensé tenerla.

Ya no me duele tanto pensar en los Cullen, solo me duele pensar en Edward, el saber que aunque vuelva nuestra relación no podrá ser, el es un vampiro y yo un Lycan. Me gusta imaginar que él nunca existió, pero cuando lo hago es como si una parte de mi se perdiera con él. Pero me gusta imaginar que él no volverá y que todo seguirá siendo como hasta ahora, que seguiré con mi vida tranquila. Aunque algo me dice que no es así.

.

.

.

-Levanta màs la pierna Elena.-Escucho que grita Stefan a Elena, estamos practicando patadas y para tener mas experiencia que yo en combate: Sus golpes son de niños pequeños. Elena no sube la patada hasta su cabeza y eso nos puede ocasionar serios problemas en una pelea. Somos mas veloces que los vampiros pero a veces me pregunto si seremos igual de letales que ellos.

-Errageina.-Volteo hacia Damon un poco confundida, èl solo me llama Erregeina cuando nos visita otro clan o cuando vienen creaturas a la casa. Me hace una señal con la cabeza para que suba las escaleras, veo por ultima vez a Elena y noto que hace lo que le piden, me dirijo hacia Damon, me da una señal para que continúe mi camino. Subo las escaleras con la espalda recta y la barbilla arriba.-No sabemos si es enemigo o amigo, dice que te conoce.-Me explica cuando llegamos a la planta alta. Por un momento pienso en Jacob, pero desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente a Jacob ya lo conocen, miro hacia la entrada de la casa y veo que el gran cuerpo de Charles tapa la entrada.

-¿Nombre?-Le exige a la persona que tiene delante de èl, esta bufa y me parece que reconozco el bufido. Pero no creo que sea ella, no he sabido de ella durante más de siete meses.

-Dile a Bella que estoy aquí, cuando ella este presente te diré mi nombre. Mientras no.

Me acerco rápidamente a la puerta, quito con un poco de brusquedad a Charles. Escucho que se queja pero no lo volteo a ver, solo quiero ver que mis sentidos no me están fallando y que mi mente no esta imaginando voces de nuevo. Pero todo me queda mas claro que el agua al ver de quien se trata. Su cabello esta apuntado a todos lados, sus ropas están al último grito de la moda y su cuerpo menudita esta tenso en su sitio… Alice, su nombre viene a mi mente en cuanto ella me sonrie, me lanzo a sus brazos que me envuelven en un santiamén.

-Alice..-Su nombre escapa de mis labios en un susurro, estoy tan contenta de verla de una vez por todas, la he extrañado todo este tiempo. Siento como mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas, ella me separa suavemente y me ve de arriba a bajo, se detiene en mi cabello y ojos. Abre sus ojos realmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?-Le sonrío y le muestro todo lo que me paso por medio de mi mente, ella se sorprende al ver cada una de las cosas que le enseño. No puede creer que en tan solo dos meses mi vida haya cambiado tanto, me sonrío con culpar y por un momento no entiendo, pero no me da tiempo de preguntar el porque. Ya que la voz de Damon me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Bella ¿Quién es?-Lo volteo a ver y noto que todas los demás ya han llegado a la sala. Les sonrío y hago pasar a Alice.

-Chicos ella es Alice, es como mi hermana.-Les presento y todos se acercan a saludarla, se llevan bien al instante. Sonrio feliz por eso, un miembro de mi antigua familia se lleva muy bien con mi actual familia. Me acerco a ellos y empezamos a platicar de cosas tribales, los chicos se van dos horas después. Necesitan alimentarse con carne, solo se queda Damon que va a entrenar. Me quedo a solas con Alice, puedo sentir su mirada taldrandome.

-Es por tu nueva raza que las visiones que tenia sobre ti eran confusas. Te vi aventarte de un acantilado.-Dice y yo me rio de eso, hacemos cosas extremas pero todavía no llegamos a ese punto.-Crei que estabas realmente loca, nunca habia conocido a alguien como tu.-Bajo la mirada incomoda, ella se da con la palma de su mano.-Lo siento Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero. Los Lycans y los Vampiros no simpatizan, la mayor parte del tiempo pelea.

-Esta bien Alice, he escuchado cosas peores.-Le digo con una sonrisa en la cara. Pienso en que si ella esta aquí, los demás pueden estar cerca, tal vez Edward.-¿Los demás van a venir?-Ella niega y yo asiento trastornada, en realidad esperaba que los demás vinieran. Pero creo que es mejor asì, la miro a los ojos. Ella me mira con tristeza, sabe que es lo que viene a continuación.- ¿Cómo es èl?

-Casi no lo vemos, dice que quiere estar solo-Dice viendo a la nada, yo asiento sin saber que mas decir. Solo puedo imaginar lo triste que deben de estar todos Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper y hasta Rosalie, me cuesta imaginar a Emmett triste, pero se que es así. Èl ha de extrañar a Edward mucho.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que mi celular empieza a sonar, estoy apunto de pararme cuando veo a Damon con mi celular. Me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa, es muy atento cuando se trata de mi.

 _-Bueno-_ Dice, yo volteo a ver a Alice y ella me sonrìe levantando las cejas con insinuación. Niego con la cabeza, Damon es como mi papà, èl sale con Elena.- _Damon Ahroun, amigo de Bella.-_ La casa esta bloqueada para cualquier sonido que no este dentro de ella, eso contando los celulares. Giro la cabeza hacia Alice y noto que ella esta teniendo una visiòn justo en el momento que Damon contesta- _Esta coordinando un funeral-_ Me pongo a la altura de Alice y ella toma mi mano, levanto la mirada hacia Damon.

-¿Quién era?-Se encoje de hombros dejando mi celular en uno de los muebles. Alice me aprieta la mano, la volteo a ver preocupada, ella se ve más preocupada que yo.

-Bella era Edward.-Mi corazón se detiene por un momento, me llamo y no atendí. Volteo a ver a Damon, me levanto del suelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo pasaste?

-No pidió hablar contigo, pregunto por Charlie.-Niego con la cabeza, no me importa me lo hubiera comunicado.-Lo siento.-Me tranquilizo, no fue su culpa. Fue la mía, pude haber contestado.

.-Bella, la única que sabia a lo que venia era Rosalie. Le dije que creí que habías muerto.-La respiración se me escapa de los pulmones.-Le ha dicho Edward, èl también quiere morir.-Edward me dijo que si un vampiro quería morir iría con los Vulturi, empiezo a negar con la cabeza.- Va a ir con los Vulturi.

Damon me mira palido, los Vulturis son con los unicos que no hemos logrado hacer alianzas y justo ahora necesitaremos una, tendremos que conseguir una para poder salvar a Edward. Necesitaremos una para poder si quiera entrar a Volterra, me muerdo el labio... ¿Como lo conseguiremos? Es la verdadera pregunta y la siguiente ¿Lograre salvar a Edward?

* * *

*Erregeina: Reina en otro idioma, euskera para ser exactos.

¿Les gusto?

Dejen comentarios y sugerencias, si no les gusto pues igual comenten me ayudan a mejora. ¿Quieren saber que sucederá a continuación o que cada quien se haga su final? ¿Les gustaría ver la ropa que utilizara Bella? ¿La casa y todas esas cosas? Dejenlo en sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos.

Nos leemos, los quiero.

Ciao.


End file.
